Save me
by Steph-hime
Summary: Dark fic - Death, Blood, Slash. Voldemort is finally killed, but at what cost?


Warnings: dark fic, blood, death, language, Slash, Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own, you should be glad of that.

~#~

"It can't be, it can't be!" Harry hoarsely whispered, his throat sore. He sat on his bed, rocking backwards and forwards, saying the same thing over and over. "Ron, 'Mione, I need you."

~#~

"See if there are anymore survivors." An auror said, as he looked at the battered remnants of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
"Right." A group of men walked towards the school, wands poised, ready to attack any death eater's that remained.  
"You're lucky to survive." The before mentioned auror said to a shivering boy with platinum blonde hair. "What did you say your name was?"  
"Draco Malfoy." He sniffled.  
"Well Draco, we'll see if any of your friends have survived."  
"I want to help." Draco said, standing.  
"What good will you do? A seventeen year old boy is no match for a death eater."  
"I'll look of survivors." Draco said, walking towards the castle, letting the Malfoy stubbornness take over.

~#~

"Any body here?" One of the male auror's in the rescue team shouted.  
"Help!"   
"Over here." He said to the team, running towards the voice.  
"It's awful, it's so awful!" A girl sobbed.  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of you. I'm Dan, an auror. Are you hurt?" Dan asked.  
"No. What's happened? Where are the other students?" The girl asked frantically.  
"We're looking for the other survivors now, but it doesn't look to bright." Dan said honestly.  
"What about the teachers?"  
"They were at the front line, they didn't survive."  
The girl sobbed harder, tears falling in streams, hitting the dusty floor.  
"Come on, we'll get you back with the other one." Dan said, taking hold of her hand.  
"Other one?" She asked shakily.  
"We found a boy, he's not hurt, just a bit upset," Dan explained. "What's your name?"  
"Ginny Weasley."

~#~

"Lumus." Draco whispered to his wand, making a faint light appear from the end of it.  
Illuminating the castle did not have the desired effect. Dead bodies were strewn in corners, blood dripping from the wall.  
"That sick bastard!" he shouted, recognising several Slytherin first years. "They didn't stand a chance."   
He walked further on, towards where he hoped there would be at least one survivor – the Gryffindor common room.

~#~

Harry let darkness consume him, having witnessed all those deaths.   
'I should have been quicker.' He thought, 'this shouldn't have happened.'  
He scanned the room, several beds where demolished, and there was an opening in the wall by Seamus' bed.  
"This is all my fault!" he shouted, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face.

~#~

"At least I don't have to guess the password." Draco muttered, as he stepped through the hole that the portrait of the Fat lady used to cover. "Anybody here?" he shouted.  
Silence.  
"Potter?"  
Dread filled Draco's mind, what if Harry had been killed?   
"Harry?"  
Tears began to fall down his face.  
"Damn it Harry, you can't be dead!" He shouted, sobbing louder.  
Draco walked across the common room, stepping over the bodies that littered the floor.   
"They don't deserve this." Draco sobbed. "I don't deserve this, I can't lose him!" He screamed, letting out an agony filled cry.  
_'Crying are we?' Ron said in his mind._  
_'Wont do any good will it?' Hermione added._  
_'Malfoy scared? That's a new one!' Seamus taunted._  
"Leave me alone!" he screamed, falling to his knees.

~#~

"We've got a survivor." Dan said, as he walked back with Ginny towards the head Auror. "One of Arthur Weasley's."  
"Here." The head Auror said, handing Ginny a blanket, "we'll find some more, don't you worry."  
"Where's my dad?" Ginny asked. "And my brothers?"  
"They're on their way."  
"And Ron?" Ginny said, her eye's wide. "He comes here also."  
"We haven't found him yet." Dan said.  
Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "He can't be dead." She whispered.

~#~

"Harry, this isn't funny!" Draco shouted, finally getting control of his mind.  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked, stepping out from the dorm rooms.  
Draco's head shot up. "You're okay?"  
"It's all my fault, I was too slow." Harry cried. "I was too slow, they're all dead."   
"It's not your fault." Draco comforted. "It's that bastard Voldemort's."  
"I could have saved them." Harry broke down. Draco walked over to the crying boy, and pulled him into an embrace.  
"Harry, you killed him, he'll never bother you again. You saved a lot of lives." Draco reasoned.  
"But I lost my best friends. I need them."  
Draco lifted Harry's face so their eyes met. "I've lost a lot of friends, I've lost my parents, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."  
"Probably have a party, after all, you hate me." Harry scoffed as best he could.  
"I don't hate you, you're my life. If I would have lost you, my life wouldn't be worth living." Draco murmured before gently kissing Harry's lips.  
"We need to get out of here, see if anyone else survived." Draco said, standing and taking Harry's hand. "We can do this, together."  
Harry allowed Draco to lead him out of the common room, and into the noiseless corridor.

~#~

"Where's the other one?" Dan asked the head Auror.  
"He wanted to help, I told him it was useless, he's no match for a death eater. He went against my wishes."  
Dan shook his head. "Maybe he's having better luck than us – it's horrible, the place reeks of the Avada Kedavra curse."  
"Terrible, a school doesn't deserve this." 

~#~

Harry sniffled as Draco led him towards the entrance hall.  
"It's awful." He sighed.  
"I know." Draco replied, before shouting, "Anybody there?"  
"It's all my fault." Harry whispered.  
Draco stopped in his tracks.  
"Oh cry me a river Harry! This isn't your fault! How many times do I need to tell you? There'll probably be a parade for you, killing he-who-shall-not-be-named. Get over it!" Draco shouted.  
"Sorry for being upset!" Harry shouted, sarcasm dripping from every word. "My two best friends are dead, and you don't give a toss!"  
"Why do you think I'm here? For Merlin's sake, I love you, I'm not about to sit back and watch while you rot here!" Draco retorted.  
"You-you love me?" Harry asked, causing Draco to blush a light pink.  
"Yes, come on, we need to get out of here." Draco said, walking away.  
Harry ran to catch up with Draco, "I love you too." He said, taking Draco's hand.

~#~

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, running to meet the dark haired boy.  
"Ginny, you're okay." Harry said, a faint smile gracing his lips.  
"Where's Ron? And Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
"I'm sorry Ginny, I was too late, they were hit with the curse before I killed him." Harry explained, hanging his head.  
Ginny burst into tears, "I can't believe it."  
"I'm so sorry." Harry repeated, pulling Ginny to his chest.  
"Harry." A tall black haired man said, getting the attention of the young man wearing glasses. Ginny looked at the man, recognised who he was, and went to find her mum and dad to tell them the news.  
"Sirius!" Harry said, a proper smile forming on his lips.  
"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.  
"I will be." Harry answered.  
Draco squeezed his hand. "I know you will be."  
"There's someone else here to see you." Sirius said, stepping aside.  
"Professor Lupin!"  
"I heard you killed Voldemort." He said, getting straight to the point.  
"He killed them, Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore. I couldn't let him kill anyone else."  
"You were very brave, as, I hear, were you Mr Malfoy." Remus said.  
"I didn't do anything, I was too scared." Draco said, hanging his head in shame.  
"A lot of wizards would have been scared." Remus reasoned.  
"That's right, you did all you could under the circumstances." Sirius added.  
"Let's go home." Remus said.  
"We can't, what about Draco? He has no-where to go." Harry said, pulling on his Godfathers sleeve.  
"He can come with us, as long as you don't mind sharing a room that is." Sirius answered.  
"Are you sure?" Draco asked.  
"I've got to get used to you, something tells me I'll be seeing a lot of you." Sirius said, having noticed the two boys holding hands.

~#~

Steph-hime: Erm, yeah. That's what you get when I listen to 'bring me to life' too much. I think I partially scared myself.   
Draco: *cuddling Harry* Don't write anything like this again.  
Steph-hime: Yeah, apologies if you don't like it, but none the less, please R+R.  



End file.
